


Christmas Miracle

by dlodle0



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: “J-Jethro?” His hands came up to cup her face, brushing her hair back as he looked her over and yelled at Nick to bring the key. She barely registered the younger agent handing the key to Gibbs and as soon as he had her unlocked she fell into his embrace.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Christmas but had a lot going on. Better late than never. Hope y'all enjoy

**December 18th**

Jack shrugged off her coat as she entered her office. She unwrapped her dark green scarf and hung it over the coat by the door. Sighing, she made her way over to her desk. Booting up her computer, she sipped on the coffee she had grabbed that morning. She checked her emails and found a file that Ellie had sent her, asking her to look over it.

The week before Ellie and Nick had gone undercover as a couple in a nearby neighborhood after a recent string of murders. With a week down and Christmas getting closer by the day, they were all getting antsy to wrap the case up. Knowing they were on a time crunch, she pulled up the file and started to go over it. The young woman they were looking into today was a Petty Officer and had recently started acting out of sorts at work according to her superiors. He had flagged it since the actions had started shortly after one of the other Petty Officers had been found murdered in the neighborhood.

“Olivia Rivera..” Jack murmured under her breath as she continued to scroll on her computer. She snapped back from her thoughts when she heard her office door open. Her lips quirked upwards in amusement before she looked up. “I don’t have anything for you yet, Gibbs.”

“Didn’t say anything.”

“You being here is enough.” She turned her attention to him fully. “I’ll call you if I find something that can help.” 

He didn’t speak but made his way across the office and sat on her couch. Jack shook her head slightly but went back to going over what Ellie had sent her. “Are you checking in with them today?”

“Around 2.” He answered and she nodded, letting them fall into a comfortable silence. After a few hours, he got up and left without a word. Jack was following up with checking on a few possible suspects Ellie and Nick had sent her and was surprised when he suddenly came back with two coffees.

“Here.” He handed one over and she grinned. 

“Coffee break?” She teased.

“Don’t want you to strain your eyes.” 

“Ah. That doesn’t happen if you wear your glasses like you’re supposed to.” She tapped the frames resting on her head. “You should try it sometime.”

“Don’t make me take that coffee back.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” She took a drink and sat back happily, pulling her leg onto her chair. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. You got anything?”

“Ah I see. You bring me coffee, I give you information. Luckily for you, I do.” She turned the screen so he could see, frowning when he squinted. With a sigh, she pulled the glasses from the top of her head and held them out. “Just take them.”

He gave a soft grunt of pretend annoyance as he took them, fighting down the smile that tried to form. He slid them on and read over her screen. “You think she’s the one?”

“I think it would be worth talking to her.” 

XXX

“Well that was a bust.” Jack groaned as he came back in from interrogation, unable to get anything useful from the woman. She checked her watch to see it was five minutes to two. “If we are going to check in with them, we better get upstairs.” 

Five minutes later, they stood side by side in MTAC as the screen came to life. Nick tugged the curtains closed over the window before joining Ellie. “Hey guys!” Jack greeted. 

“Hey.” Ellie smiled back before looking at Gibbs. “Everything seems normal here. We haven’t had any issues with neighbors or any disturbances. Everyone actually gets along really well. We got invited to a block party tonight so hopefully we can get a better feel on the dynamic while we are there.”

“Is everyone buying that you’re a couple?” Jack asked and she didn’t miss the look the two shared before Ellie tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“Um, yeah I think so.”

“You think so?” Gibbs spoke up, “Bishop, this all rides on them believing you.”

“We know.” Nick put his arm around the back of Ellie’s chair. “We got this.”

Gibbs nodded and turned to leave MTAC. Jack watched him go before looking back at Ellie and Nick. “Stay safe. Check in with us after the party.”

“Will do.” Nick told her before the screen went dark. 

  
XXX

Jack was just about to go grab dinner to bring back to the office when Gibbs blew through her office door. He grabbed her coat from the hanger and she just barely caught it. She started to tug it on as she hurried to catch up with him. “What’s going on?” 

He didn’t answer, slamming his hand on the down button of the elevator.

“Are they okay?” Only one thing could have him so rattled and that was if something happened to his team.

“I don’t know.” He admitted through gritted teeth. They boarded the elevator and met McGee in the parking lot. He tossed the keys to Gibbs and they all got into the car.

The tires squealed as Jack put her seatbelt on and she grabbed onto the door as they raced down the street. Jack looked back at McGee in the backseat, “What do we know?”

“Bishop was given earrings that are set up to record sound so we could record any conversations they had at the party. About an hour and a half after it started they suddenly cut out. We tried to get a hold of them but we couldn't. We were about to come get you when the news reported an explosion in the area.”

Jack bit her lip as she nodded. "And we still haven't heard from them?"

"Not yet."

The car picked up in speed again as they all but flew down the highway. As they pulled into the neighborhood, Jack immediately started scanning the crowds for any sign of their missing agents. Finally, as the car pulled to a screeching halt, she found Ellie. 

Jack hopped out of the car, flashing her badge at the nearby cops. "Any casualties?" She asked, voice slightly raised. Ellie turned at the sound and shook her head to indicate that both and Nick were all right. As if on cue, Nick made his way through the crowd and dipped his head down to whisper to Ellie. Jack smiled as Ellie turned into him and let his arm wrap around her waist. Ellie tugged her jacket closer as the wind picked up and the two made their way down the street to the house they were staying in.

Jack joined McGee and Gibbs as they were updated on the situation. Only four houses down from where Ellie and Nick were staying, a grill had exploded during the party. McGee and Gibbs headed over to the crime scene to see if it had just been an accident or if the explosion had been premeditated.

Meanwhile, Jack went around slowly getting eyewitness reports. Most of the people from the block party hadn’t seen anything. Jack was just finishing up when she caught sight of another familiar face.

“Olivia.” She murmured. She glanced over her shoulder but didn’t see either of her team members. Olivia had one of her arms wrapped tight around herself and waved Jack over with the other. The sun was just starting to go down and the christmas lights from the nearby houses bounced off the snow as Jack made her way to the girl.

“Hey.” She could tell that Olivia was upset and gently put her hand out to touch her arm. “What’s going on?”

Olivia shook her head, “We can’t talk. Not here. It’s not safe.”

Jack’s brow furrowed, “You can come with us. We can keep you safe.”

“No. No, I can’t.” Olivia was already backing towards her car and afraid to lose her and what little trust she seemed to have gained from her, Jack held up her hands. 

“Let me just get my friends and we can go wherever you need.” She soothed but Olivia shook her head again. 

“I can only trust you.” She insisted, “Please.”

Jack hesisted and then agreed, getting into the silver car. “Where are we going?”

“My house. It’s only a few blocks away.” 

Olivia pulled up outside of the pale yellow house and led Jack inside. Jack had expected her to calm down when they got there but even as she unlocked the door, Olivia shook. As they made their way into the living room, Olivia refused to look at Jack. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

Jack had just wrapped her head around what Olivia had said when there was a deafening thud and the world went dark.

XXX

Under the guise of questioning the couple inside, McGee and Gibbs had made their way over to the cover house where Nick and Ellie were staying. The team was huddled inside around the kitchen table as Nick filled them in on what happened. Ellie handed them each a cup of coffee and turned back to grab the last mug. “Wait, where’s Jack?”

“Doing interviews.” Gibbs answered as he took a long drink of the coffee she had given him. 

Ellie frowned, peeking out the curtains to try and see Jack. “She should come inside. It’s freezing out there.”

“She’ll be in in a minute.” McGee told her. “I’m sure she’s fine.” 

Ellie couldn’t see very far through the falling snow. “I just think that someone should check on her.”

Gibbs glanced over at her, taking in how nervous she looked. “Will it make ya feel better?”

“Yes.”

He stood, “Torres, McGee you keep working on that. I’ll go out there.”

“Got it, Boss.”

Gibbs made his way to the door and stopped when he saw Ellie grabbing her coat. “You stay here too.”

“But Gibbs-” She protested and he sent a firm look her way. 

“You cannot afford to blow your cover. Stay.”

Ellie gripped the mug in her hands tighter but nodded. “Okay. Just be careful.”

Gibbs headed out into the snowstorm surprised at how fast it had started. He looked over his shoulder to see Ellie peeking through the curtain. He turned towards the house he had last seen Jack outside of. Of course they would have gone inside with this storm.

A young woman with red hair opened the door, a baby on her hip. “Yes?”

“Is Agent Sloane here?”

She tilted her head, “Agent Sloane left about 15 minutes ago. She said something about joining the rest of her team.”

He gave a noncommittal noise before thanking her for her time. He stood in the middle of the road, looking for any sign of where Jack had gone. He pulled out his phone and hit her name. The phone went directly to voicemail and he looked up to see Ellie still watching him. He tried to call twice more to get the same result. 

When he made his way back into the house, his team was all quiet, watching him. He didn’t say anything for a moment before, “Track her.”

The two words sent McGee into a flurry of action as he pulled out his laptop and started rapidly typing. Ellie didn’t move from the window. “She couldn’t have left. You all came together.”

“I know.” Gibbs snapped and Ellie sighed.

“If something happened to her, we have to call this off. Jack is more important.” She told him and he nodded curtly.

“I can’t get a signal, boss.” 

“Bishop, keep trying. McGee, with me.”

The two agents switched spots and McGee grabbed his coat before following Gibbs back out into the snow. They retraced his previous steps before spreading out.

McGee saw the footprints that were just barely still visible and started to follow them. She followed them until they turned into car tracks, “Gibbs, over here!”

The tracks only went for a few feet before disappearing and Gibbs sighed as he pulled out his phone and dialed. “Leon.”

XXX

Jack’s head throbbed and she groaned as she opened her eyes. The ground under her was freezing and she shivered as she took in her surroundings. The room was dark, with only one small window that let in the last of the days remaining light. Jack felt her breathing speed up and did her best to try and calm down. Her panic was only made worse when she tried to move and realized she was shackled to the wall. She could only move about four feet in either direction, which kept her away from both the door and the window.

Jack shifted her arms so she could feel for her pockets, noticing that her phone was gone. She cursed under her breath, wishing she had insisted on going back to get Gibbs.

XXX

“What do you got, McGee?”

McGee stared at the computer screen, “Kasie said the tracks match 32 different possible car models. There are thousands in the DC area alone. 323 possible matches within 30 miles of the neighborhood.”

“Then run them.” 

McGee looked up just in time to see Nick and Ellie getting off the elevator. “Uh Boss.”

Gibbs turned around, “What are you two doing here?”

“I called them.” Vance was making his way down the stairs, “This is an all hands on deck situation.” He looked over at Nick and Ellie, “You two know what to do.”

They hurried over to McGee’s desk to get caught up with what they had missed. Once they were caught up, they went to their own desks and he was just about to send them each a third of the cars they needed to run when Gibbs stopped in front of Bishop’s desk. “With me.”

She hopped up, confused and followed him into the elevator. She looked over and saw his fists clenched. Glad she was on the right side of the elevator, she reached out flipping the switch to bring it to a halt.

“You know we’re going to find her right? She’s going to be okay. She’s strong and-”

“I know.” 

Ellie nodded at his tone, softer than she had expected. “As long as you know.” She turned the elevator back on, “So where are we going?”

“Back to the neighborhood. Gotta be missing something.”

When they got in the car, Ellie turned on the radio for the drive as she started to text her family about Christmas. They went back and forth before Ellie finally decided that it would be best if she just canceled her plans. She promised her mom to come home for Easter instead just as they arrived.

Gibbs and Ellie combed through the neighborhood in the snow for a few more hours only finding Jack’s green scarf. Gibbs was clearly in a worse mood than he had been before when they got back in the car. Ellie turned the music back on to try and fill the silence. A few songs played before Jingle Bells started and Ellie inhaled sharply as Gibbs slammed his hand into the radio to make it stop.

It only took her a second to realize why that song out of all of them had bothered him so much. The brief memory of Jack singing to the baby had her wishing more than ever that Jack was home. 

**December 21st**

"Do either of you know where Gibbs went?" It was nearing eleven at night when McGee asked, realizing their boss had been gone for at least an hour. 

Ellie and Nick were bent over her desk, whispering and looked up when he spoke. 

"Uh not since he said he wasn't going to get coffee." Ellie answered.

"Yeah me either." Nick added and McGee frowned. The three agents sat in the silence for a minute before Ellie stood up. 

"Do you think he went to go visit Kasie?" 

"I doubt it." McGee answered, "I think she went home for the night." 

"Must be nice." 

Nick's retort was followed by a slap to his chest from Ellie, "Knock it off." She turned back to McGee, "Okay..not Kasie and Palmer didn't have anything so he went home too." 

She made her way back over to her desk and pressed the button to dial Ducky's office. After a few rings, the phone went to voicemail. "I guess he's gone too." She thought for a minute before standing, "I think I know where he might be." She motioned for McGee and Nick followed her up the stairs.

Ellie headed straight for Jack’s office. “El, why would he be..?”

Ellie sent Nick a look that shut him up before she quietly pushed open Jack's office door. The lights were off but they could make out Gibbs sleeping form on the couch. Tucked under his head was Jack’s scarf they had found.

"Woah. I didn't think he actually slept." Nick whispered. "You think he's really sleeping?"

“He’s been up at least three days Nick, no amount of coffee could keep him awake forever.” 

“Do you think we should wake him up?”

“No!”

“No!” 

McGee and Ellie whisper shouted at Nick simultaneously. Ellie checked to make sure they hadn’t woken Gibbs up before softening her voice. “No. We let him sleep.” She ushered the two out of the room before silently closing the door behind her. “And we keep looking.” 

**December 22nd**

Jack snapped awake when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the early evening light. The lock on the door clicked open and Olivia came through holding a plate.

“We have to be quiet.” She whispered as she kneeled close to Jack. “But I thought you might be hungry.”

“I can’t eat with my hands behind my back like this.” 

“I can’t unlock them. I can feed you.” She picked up the sandwich, “It’s turkey. I don’t know what your family does for Christmas but we always have turkey.” Her voice got softer as she gave Jack a bite. 

Jack swallowed before answering, “Well, it’s really just me. My parents both passed away a while ago.”

“You don’t have anyone?” 

Jack let herself smile just a bit. “Now I didn’t say that.” Her mind drifted off to the team, about holidays they spent together. “I- I have people and I know they’re out there looking for me right now.”

“They won’t find you. They never find anyone he takes until it’s too late.”

“That doesn’t have to happen to me. You can help me.”

“I- I can’t.”

“Yes you can.” 

Olivia shook her head repeatedly. “I can’t. I can’t. I-”

“Olivia, listen to me. You can. All you have to do is to go NCIS and tell them where I am. They can help both of us.” She could see she almost had the girl. “I promise.”

Olivia sat next to Jack, picking at the sandwich now. “O-Okay.”

XXX

“I need to see Special Agent Gibbs.” Olivia told the security guard at the door. “Please. It’s important.” 

Ellie had just come down to the lobby to get their takeout and turned when she heard her boss's name. “I work with Special Agent Gibbs. Can I help you?”

“You were in the neighborhood.” 

“Sorry?”

“Clive saw you. He said you were acting funny, that’s why he set the grill off and then he saw how that lady was looking for you, that’s why he took her.”

Ellie dropped the food she was holding, “You know where Jack is?”

XXX

Jack had just started to give up hope as the sun disappeared from the sky. She was sure that she had gotten through to Olivia at lunch but everything had been quiet since. Just as she closed her eyes to try and get some rest, there was a loud bang and screaming down the hall.

Almost instantly she was transported back seventeen years ago to a terrorist cell in Afghanistan. It wasn’t her first flashback since being taken and held in this basement but it was certainly the worst. She could hear Hale and King telling her it was okay before a gunshot went off.

Flinching at the sound, she closed her eyes and suddenly heard another gunshot followed by more yelling. Opening her eyes, she expected to see Leon’s face when he came to her rescue before the flashback melted away. 

When her eyes finally adjusted the face in front of her wasn’t Leon’s but Gibbs. He knelt down in front of her and called over his shoulder to his team, “In here!”

Not wanting his image to go away she went to move her hands to his face but was jerked back by the shackles holding her. Grimacing at the pain, she blinked again and was surprised when he was still there. 

“J-Jethro?” His hands came up to cup her face, brushing her hair back as he looked her over and yelled at Nick to bring the key. She barely registered the younger agent handing the key to Gibbs and as soon as he had her unlocked she fell into his embrace. 

“Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.” 

Jack hadn’t realized she was crying until Gibbs spoke as he lifted her easily into his arms. Her arms ached from how they had been tied behind her back for the past week but she did her best to hang onto him.

“It’s good to see you.” Her voice was hoarse and he looked down at her for a second, frowning. They passed by McGee and Nick and just beyond them, she could see a pool of blood. “Is he-”

“Yes. Bishop, get her some water.” He called as they exited the house. Jack blinked in the sunlight and a minute later Ellie came over to hand her the water. She hovered for a moment but after a stern look from Gibbs, she walked away. He waited until Jack had a few sips before shifting her in his arms. 

“You can put me down. I’ll be okay.” Jack assured him and he sighed before setting her down. She stumbled slightly and he reached out to help her gain her balance. In the end, she ended up leaning into his chest. He tucked a protective arm around her waist as they watched Palmer wheel the body of her captor away. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming.”

The arm around her waist tightened and she closed her eyes, hearing what he was telling her without a word. He would always find her, he would always come. 

“Jack!” Vance called out to them as he jogged over and she opened her eyes. She saw the look he gave Gibbs but she didn’t move. 

“Leon.” She greeted softly and he quickly turned his attention back to her. 

“Medics are right behind us. Are you all right?” 

Jack started to protest as the medics pulled up, “Leon, I’m fine. Really. I’ve been through worse.”

“Jack, just get checked out and then you can go.” He said firmly and she sighed as she walked off, only limping a little. The two men watched her be checked out from afar.

“You got the bastard?”

“Yeah.” Gibbs didn’t look away from Jack, “We got him.”

Jack came back shortly after and without thinking, she returned to Gibbs, leaning against his chest again. “They said I’m good to go, someone just needs to keep an eye on me.”

“Well then let’s get you home.” Vance held out his arm, waiting for her to step away from Gibbs. When she didn’t, Gibbs gave her the tiniest squeeze. 

“I got her.” He told their boss and Vance opened his mouth before closing it and shaking his head. 

“So you do.” He laid a hand on Jack’s back, “You call if you need anything.” 

She nodded, “Thanks, Leon.” She flashed him a quick smile before letting it fall as he went to talk to the team. “Jethro?”

“Hm?”

“Can we go?”

Without another word, he led her to the car and opened the door for her. She slipped into the familiar seat and took a deep breath. He slid into the seat next to her, already reaching for her hand. “My place or yours?”

There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight, “Yours.” 

XXX

Jack frowned as they pulled up to his house. Though he didn’t do too much, most years she had known him he had put out at least some sort of Christmas lights. This year however, there were no lights to be seen.

He glanced over at her as he parked. “You good?”

“Yeah. I’m okay.” She got out of the car. Though she was doing her best not to let him see the aches and pains she was feeling, she didn’t protest when he took her arm to help her. 

“What do you need?” He asked as he unlocked the door and instantly her mind went to a shower.

“A shower, clean clothes and some food?” 

They made their way upstairs slowly and he grabbed her everything she would need to take a shower. He set the clean clothes and towels on the sink before turning to her. “Do you need help?” 

“No, I think I can handle it. Thank you.” She did her best to hide the blush she was sure was forming. 

“All right. Any requests for dinner?”

Jack’s stomach grumbled at the word and she gave a quiet but sad laugh. “You know, after a few days all I wanted was one of your famous cowboy steaks.” She kept her eyes on the wall in front of her, trying not to show how much being away and captured had affected her. 

He gently took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “Whatever you want. If you’re not out in a half hour, I’ll come check on you.”

With that, he left the bathroom to go make dinner, leaving Jack on her own. Slowly she stripped off the heavy gray sweater she had been wearing that day. It was so dirty now that it almost looked black and she threw it directly into the trash can, her pants and underwear soon following. Her blush returned when she realized he had given her a pair of his boxers to wear. 

Any hint of joy she had found was ripped from her as she glanced in the mirror. She looked absolutely filthy. Jack got into the warm shower immediately, washing her hair three times before she was satisfied and scrubbed the rest of her body. 

Just as she was getting ready to get out, there was a knock on the door. “Jack? Got something for ya.” 

“Hang on.” She hurried to cover herself with the towel before cracking the door.

“Leon thought you’d want some of your own stuff so he stopped by to drop it off.” He lifted the duffel bag in his hand, “I’ll leave it here.”

“Thank you!” She grabbed the bag and opened it to find some of her favorite christmas themed pajamas and comfortable clothes for the next day. She towel dried her hair for a few minutes before pulling on the pajamas. Christmas had always been one of her favorite times of the year. Feeling more like herself, Jack made her way back to the living room.

“Hey Cowboy.” She greeted him and he stood from checking the steaks. “They almost done?”

Gibbs shifted so he was able to get a better look at her. The difference between her now - curled up on his couch in her pajamas - and when he had found her - looking more fragile than he had ever seen - was immense. Momentarily lost in the what if’s, he didn’t hear Jack calling for him.

“Earth to Gibbs, hello? Jethro?” 

Her saying his name snapped him out of his thoughts. “Yeah. Yeah they’re almost done.”

Jack didn’t call him out on his odd behavior, sinking into the couch. “I left your clothes on the sink since I have mine now.”

“That’s fine. I’ll handle it later.”

“Where’s your tree?” She kept her tone light as she looked around and noticed the small tree he normally put up wasn’t there. 

“Didn’t do it this year.”

Jack frowned deeply, “That tree means a lot to you. Why didn’t you put it up?”

He didn’t answer, slapping her steak onto the plate and handing it to her. “Eat. I know you’re hungry.”

Jack wanted to argue but her stomach growled again and she tucked the thought away to bring back up after they were done eating. The house was quiet other than the crackling fire and she leaned over to turn on the TV. She turned on one of her favorite shows, expecting him to protest. He didn’t, wanting her to have everything she needed to be comfortable. 

They ate slowly and when she was finally done, Jack leaned back into the couch. “So what happened to the tree?”

“Really Jack?”

“Yes really.” She sat up, putting her hand on his knee. “Where’s the tree?”

He got up and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. He brought her one back and popped it open, staring at the bottle before he answered. “Didn’t put it up because it didn’t feel like Christmas.”

Jack sipped the beer he gave her, frowning. “We could put it up now.” She offered. She could see he wasn’t completely sold on the idea, “Please?”

That was all it took, he nodded. “Alright. I’ll get it down from the attic.” 

Jack hopped up, heading towards the kitchen. “I can make us some hot chocolate while you do that.”

He watched her disappear into the kitchen, smiling slightly to himself. He went into the attic, grabbing the two small boxes that held everything they would need to put it together. When he came back down, his smile fell when he heard the soft sounds of Jack crying again. He quickly put the boxes down in the living room before going to check on her.

“Jack?”

She quickly wiped her fast, trying to get her emotions under control. “Did you know that Ellie isn’t going home for Christmas?”

“I did.” There was no point in lying to it, it would only make it worse.

“She was so excited.”

He crossed the room, carefully pushing her hair behind her ear. “She said it wouldn’t be right for us to stop looking for you. She said home could wait, you couldn’t.”

Jack sniffled, pulling away and shaking her head. “I told her to try to find a flight. There are still a few days, she could even make it if she drove but she told me she wants to be here.”

“Probably wants to make sure you’re okay.” He paused, turning off the milk before it could boil over. “Had us all a little on edge. Christmas was the furthest thing from our minds.”

“We should do something. All of us together.” She was ready for him to turn her down but instead he nodded. 

“We should. Call ‘em in the morning. Right now, I think we have a tree to decorate.” He grabbed the two mugs full of hot chocolate and headed back to the living room, Jack on his heels. 

Fifteen minutes later, there was no trace of tears on her face as she loudly sang along to the Christmas music and helped him decorate the tree. At her insistence, he agreed to add a few more ornaments than normal. She was especially careful with any ornaments that were clearly sentimental, always taking a moment to run her thumb over them in silent thanks before handing them to him. 

It didn’t take long before the tree was full and Jack let out a sound of delight as he plugged the lights in and it lit up the corner she was standing in. 

He was normally a quiet man, thought that using too many words was a waste of time, but now looking at her basking in the glow of the Christmas lights, in her pajamas with that smile on her face, he had never felt more speechless. Finally, for the first time that year, it felt like Christmas.

He didn’t notice he was staring until Jack laughed. “What? Do I have whipped cream on my face?”

“Something like that.” He murmured. He fought down the urge to go over and kiss her. “Tree looks nice.” He hoped that she picked up on what he was really trying to say.

She did and she blushed as she looked over their work. “It does.” She walked over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Before he could react, Jack flopped back onto the couch, “How do you feel about Christmas movies, Cowboy?”

“I like It's a Wonderful Life.”

Jack was already scanning the channels, “Looks like you’re in luck.” She turned the movie on and settled deeper into the couch. 

They watched the movie and the longer it went on, the closer Jack got to him. After a while, he decided to stop dancing around the elephant in the room and took her hand in his. They sat, holding hands until the movie ended and a new one started.

Noticing that the movie that was starting was a cheesy rom-com, he looked over at Jack. “You should get some rest.”

Her hand tightened on his, “Not yet.”

Knowing better than to push her when she was just getting comfortable, he nodded. “Okay. What can I do for you?”

Jack tore her eyes away from the tv screen and cupped his cheek. “Just you being here is enough.” She answered and he resigned himself to watching the movie with her.

By the time the second movie had finished, Jack was asleep on his shoulder snoring softly. Not wanting to move her too much, he only moved his arm, letting her body shift her into his chest. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep too.

XXX

The next morning, Ellie stopped by to check on both Jack and Gibbs. She knocked twice before just letting herself in. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. Jack’s head was on Gibbs chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her and they were both still asleep. 

As quietly as she could, Ellie snapped a quick picture before making her way into the kitchen to start coffee for them. As the smell filled the house, Gibbs started to wake first. He looked down at Jack and smiled to himself before gently shaking her. “Hey, wake up. Ellie’s here.”

Jack woke up and smiled up at him. “Good morning. Is that coffee I smell?”

“Sure is.” Ellie leaned against the wall, grinning. “Looks like you two had a fun night.”

“Oh hush.” Jack laughed before going to get her coffee. “What are you doing here?”

“Just making sure you’re okay but clearly I didn’t need to.” Jack swatted playfully at the grinning girl and Ellie sidestepped her before moving to pull her into a hug. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“You and me both.” Jack told her, returning the hug just as tightly. Jack pulled away and started making her coffee, “Are you sure you don’t want to go home for Christmas? There’s still time.”

“I already called and told them I wouldn’t be there. My parents understand. Anyway, Nick and I had made plans to go to a Christmas Market while we were undercover and I think we are going to go tonight instead. You guys can come with us if you want.”

Ellie glanced at Gibbs first who shrugged. “Jack?”

“Uh.” She thought for a minute, “Yeah. Yeah that sounds great.”

Ellie bounced on her heels, “Okay awesome! Jack, I’ll send you the details. See you guys tonight!”

They watched Ellie leave before turning back to each other. Gibbs made pancakes for breakfast before heading outside to shovel the driveway. Jack settled in on the couch to watch some TV before they headed downstairs together to work on the boat.

When the sun started to go down, Gibbs stopped what he was doing. “Should probably get ready if we are going to meet Bishop and Torres.”

“Right, yeah.” Jack became quiet for a moment as she realized this was the first time she would be out in public in almost a week. Trying to play it off she asked, “You’re really okay coming to the Christmas Market with us tonight?” 

“I’m along for the ride.” He answered, “But we don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

Looking up, she caught Gibbs’ eye and knew that everything would be alright. “I do. I’ll go get changed and we can go.”

“Be in the living room when you’re ready.” Nodding, she ascended the stairs, feeling his eyes on her the entire way. Once upstairs she traded her Christmas pajamas for a pair of jeans and her favorite sweater, adding her heavy winter coat to combat the chill that was sure to be in the air. Pulling it around her she was suddenly taken back to Christmas two years ago standing beside Gibbs talking about sharing a bottle of bourbon for Christmas Eve. A lot had changed since that night but one thing still remained the same, her relationship with the stubborn, silver haired man downstairs. Shaking her head to keep her mind from drifting down that road again, she slid into her boots and made her way downstairs to the living room.

True to his word Gibbs was waiting for her. “Got something for ya before we go.”

Jack tilted her head, “Oh?”

He picked up her scarf from the couch and held it out to her. “Thought you might want this back.”

Jack grinned as she tied it around her neck and with a surge of confidence, she took his hand as they walked out the door.

They didn’t let go of each other’s hands the whole way to the market though neither of them said a word about it. Gibbs was doing his best not to read into it as he pulled into a parking spot and Jack hopped out of the truck.“You smell that?”

“Smells like pine, Jack.”

“No.” Jack turned to him, smiling. “That is the smell of Christmas.”

He laughed and shook his head, following her through the gates into the market. It looked as though it was the North Pole with tons of little shops and in the distance he could see what he assumed was Santa’s workshop.

“You made it!” Ellie’s voice cut through the music playing and Jack turned to embrace her. 

“I told you we would.” Jack let go and turned to Nick. “Come on, muscles. Bring it in.”

“Jack.” His voice was low as he gently hugged her, “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Thank you. So, what do we want to do first?”

“I’m pretty sure if I don’t get some hot chocolate, I’m going to die.” Ellie answered, looping her arm with Jack’s. 

“All right,” Jack laughed, “Hot chocolate first.”

The group made their way over to the cart and Jack paid for all of them to get their hot chocolates and to get Gibbs his coffee. The ladies made their way over to one of the nearby shops, ohing and ahing over different Christmas decor and ornaments. After buying a few things, they made their way back out of the shop.

“Hey El, you sure you don’t want to go see Santa?” Nick teased and Ellie swatted at him. 

“Shut up!”

“Actually,” Jack piped up, “I think it’s a great idea.”

With that, they all headed up the lane to Santa’s workshop. The line wasn’t very long so Gibbs reluctantly got in line with them. The line moved quickly and soon it was Ellie’s turn to go talk to Santa.

“Any idea what you’re going to ask for?” Gibbs asked, leaning down so his lips were only a few inches from Jack’s ear. 

She turned slightly to look at them and they were so close that she had to fight the urge to kiss him. “Uh, not really. You?”

“Don’t need anything.” 

“Oh there has to be something you want.”

Meanwhile, Ellie was in mid conversation with Santa about how she wasn’t able to go home for Christmas. She glanced over at Jack and Gibbs and her sentence trailed off. “You know, Santa. I really don’t need anything this year. But I think I know two people who could use a little push in the right direction.” 

Santa followed her line of sight and smiled. “Leave it to me.”

Ellie grinned before going to join Nick by the door. “I know that look. What’s going on?” He commented and Ellie watched as Jack joined Santa. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ellie couldn’t stop grinning and she took Nick’s hand. “Let’s go get a snack.”

“Always thinking about food.” Nick laughed before he followed her out.

Jack had finished her conversation with Santa and watched Nick and Ellie head outside. Instead of following them, she leaned against the wall to wait for Gibbs. 

As Gibbs got closer, he realized he recognized Santa and shook his head as he laughed. “What are ya doing here, Phil?”

“Keep your voice down!” Phil looked around, “Don’t want the kids to hear.”

Gibbs sat next to Phil with a sigh. His friend smiled at him before looking at Jack. “Thought you said you weren’t cut out for a relationship.”

“Ah Phil, not you too.”

Phil shook his head, “I’m right about this one. You said sometimes work and the boat aren’t enough. Is she?”

Gibbs found himself looking for Jack. She caught his eye and waved, smiling, pointing at Phil. He nodded to let her know he knew what she was trying to say. “Yeah, yeah Phil, she is.”

“So what are you waiting for?”

Gibbs didn’t have an answer for his friend, simply getting up to rejoin Jack. She waved goodbye to Phil as they walked out. Unable to find Nick and Ellie, Jack and Gibbs started to wander through the market. Jack suddenly grabbed Gibbs arm. “Look!”

She pointed to where arches of Christmas lights had been lined up to make a tunnel. He knew then that this was his chance. He grabbed her hand, surprising her as they started through the tunnel. About midway through, Gibbs realized that they were alone and stopped walking. Jack turned, concerned, “Jethro?”

He had always been more of any action man so he pulled her close before kissing her. Jack all but melted into the kiss. When they broke for air, she leaned her head against his shoulder. “Finally, a Christmas miracle.”


End file.
